


date n fuck games

by plasma_shipping



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, NSFW, Smut, date, plasmashipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-04-28 10:10:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14447016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plasma_shipping/pseuds/plasma_shipping
Summary: you can read the first little chapter as a stand aloneshort and sweet before they bang bc im an animal





	1. date

Kai nervously chewed on the inside of his cheek, sitting at the park bench and kicking his feet anxiously as he waited for his boyfriend.  
He couldn’t help but overthink the situation, he was taking his new boyfriend on a date and well… he was starting to regret what he planned.  
It was just a day at the park, maybe get some ice cream or something. But they were ninja? Was that going to be too boring? They risked their lives for Ninjago so often maybe he should call Jay and change their meet up point.  
Maybe lazer tag was a better idea?  
Kai was so stuck in his fretting he didn’t notice Jay come up behind him; only noting when two arms wrapped around his shoulders in a hug, a familiar laugh in his ear as Jay nuzzled into his neck affectionately and causing Kai to squirm slightly with a mirroring chuckle.  
“Hey, nerd.”  
“Rich coming from you.” Jay retorted, breath tickling Kais neck before he let go, letting Kai stand up before intertwining their fingers.  
“So where are we going?”  
“I was thinking just… hanging out and getting some ice cream maybe? I dunno…” Kai trailed off, eyes glancing away from his boyfriend; only to flick back when he felt Jays hand tighten on his.  
“Sounds perfect.”  
“That’s kinda gay?”  
“YOU asked ME out.”  
“Yeah it’s kinda gay.”  
Jay shook his head, letting out another laugh before pulling Kai along.  
“You’re an idiot who’s paying for my double scoop.” Jay stated, Kai leaning to kiss him on the cheek which spread a slight shade of red across the brunettes cheeks.  
“Whatever you want, babe.”


	2. they bang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> both ar trans and have no experience thankms for coming to my tedtalk this took so long to finally get around to finishing bc i lost half of it the first time i finished this rip in shit

The two boys fell onto the bed, giggling as they pressed their lips together, the taste of sweet cotton candy and a more bitter dark chocolate ice cream mixing in their mouths as Kai moved to positioned himself over his boyfriend.

Slow, hesitant hands gliding under each others clothing and grabbing at what they could, soft laughter soon turning into heated breaths between kisses.

Jay letting out a gentle moan that made the heat start to settle in Kais stomach, the hot head holding in a groan and resisting the urge to grind against Jay, instead forcing himself to pull back with heavy breaths much to Jays displeasure.

The blue ninja keeping a tight grip on Kais hair and trying to tug him back into a kiss, the sharp pain causing Kai to hiss a moan through his teeth. That was new. 

Warm hands soothing Jays hips as Kai held himself back, a deep flush spreading over his face as he tried to collect himself.

"Babe uh- I think maybe... uh- we should stop? Not like, I don't want to of course but like maybe we could do a bit more if you're cool with it?" He stuttered, Jays eyes focusing from their previous hazy state as he processed what Kai was saying.

His breath catching in his throat at Kais offer, his own face mirroring Kais red colour as he loosened his grip on Kais hair.

"I... I wanna… yeah." Jay replied hesitantly, a nervous smile spreading over Kais face as he thought for a moment, his mind flicking over pornos he's seen (and the large amount of google searches he's made in the past,) hands notably shaking as he placed a kiss on Jays lips and unzipped the boys pants and tugged them down, revealing the Fritz Donnegan boxers; Kai decided against making a comment on them.

"I could eat you out?" Kai suggested, his smile twisting even further as Jays eyes widening.

"I- uh. Y... Yeah okay sure alright cool cool cool." Jay stammered, leaning back on his arms as Kai tugged off his pants and teased his legs open, the brunette pressing gentle kisses to Jays thighs before teasing the skin with his teeth gently. Accidentally pressing his fangs deeper into the skin; Jay in return letting out a small squeak.

“Shit- Sorry are you okay?” Kai asked gently, his face heating up slightly at his slip up.

“I-It’s fine uh… I kinda- uh- liked being bitten?” Jay confessed, his voice fading off into a whisper as he avoided Kais eyes; said eyes narrowing with a wicked glint before he leaned down and began to carefully nip at the sensitive skin before soothing it with his tongue.

Jay now holding in pained whimpers that curved into arousal as he held deathly still under Kais mouth. Bright red and purple marks freckling his pale skin. The threat of the others fangs making a heat bubble in his stomach and a slick feeling spread in his boxers.

“Jesus Kai, it’s like you’re trying to eat me.”   
“Oh vore?”

Kai was met with a fist swinging and missing at his head, Jay feeling anger replace his arousal for a moment as Kai let out a cackle.   
“Shut up!”

“A’ight.” Kai replied simply, roughly pulling Jays boxers down to his knees and dipping under the fabric and licking a stripe between the boys thighs, causing Jay to get out a surprised, but pleased sigh.

Kai was gentle now, hesitant, circling his tongue around Jays clit before placing his lips over and sucking.

He wasn't an expert, not by a long shot; He’d only really used his fingers and toys on himself, not his mouth. (But god he would if he could.)   
But fuck if that mattered to Jay right now; said boys fingers digging into the sheets as he hunched over Kai. A shaky groan escaping from his lips.

Kai slipping one hand under the waistband of his own boxers as he worked his tongue against Jay, dipping his own fingers into himself.   
Working his fingers into himself he groaned, curving his fingers inside himself as he sloppily licked and sucked the other ninjas sex.

Jays legs in return beginning to shake slightly and his breath quickening, eyelids drooping as he tried to focus on his boyfriend, the slick obnoxious noises Kai made filling his ears as he grinded his hips forwards.

“Haa…! _ Kai-.. _ ” He moaned, no words coming to his mind other than the fire elementals name.

And with every call Jay made Kai felt the spring in his gut wind tighter, another muffled moan between Jays legs as he fucked himself with three fingers now, thumb pressing roughly against his clit and causing his work on Jay to stall as he had himself off.   
Whining out Kais name with a broken moan, Jays hand moved to again pull sharply at Kais hair.

“ _ Please-  _ Don’t tease  _ please I can’t- _ ” Jay begged, eyes squeezing shut as Kai snapped back to attention, letting out a mix of a chuckle and an aroused moan at Jays begging.   
God he was finding out a bunch of new kinks, huh? 

Free hand rubbing circles into Jays thigh; the fire ninja now being urged on by his boyfriends moans and (while being careful of his sharper than average teeth) went back to work.

Eventually Kai licked lower, hesitantly swiping a lick into Jay, circling the boys entrance with the tip of his tongue before dipping it in further, gently tongue fucking Jay before working his way back to Jays clit.

The slick noises that echoed through the empty room mixed with the sound of blood rushing throuh Jays ears making his body feel like it burned from embarrassment, his mind flicking an image of a stupidly smug Kai between his legs through his jumble of thoughts, a heat starting to fill his stomach as he groaned. 

Jay fell back, both hands carding into Kais brown hair and pulling, back arching as he desperately bucked his hips against his boyfriends mouth. The boy who usually wouldn't swear because it's ‘Bad etiquette’ and ‘shows you have a weak vocabulary’ cussing a storm up under Kai.

"Ohhh _fuck,_ fuck fuck fuckfuck _fuck_ Kai please- _hhhoooly_ **_shit...!_** _Don’t stop don’tstopdon’tstop-_ "

Jays legs now shaking almost violently as he let out loud moans, his toes curling and fingers pulling painfully at Kais hair as his body tensed up, a crescendo of gasps escaping Jay as his body wound up so tight Kai was afraid the boy would break; Kai holding as still as he could while he still fucked himself with his own fingers, a needy moan against Jays as Jay seemed to finally snap.

Jays hips making a few more, quick desperate thrusts as he rode out his orgasm, choking out another moan before he went limp against the bed, hands loosening from Kais hair allowing the other to slip away.

When Jay finally opened his eyes he was met with the opposite of what he expected, but absolutely not unwelcome. 

Kai with messy hair and a red face, eyes lidded as he looked at Jay with an almost predatory look of arousal; hips rhythmically working as he rode his own fingers desperately.

Jay suddenly felt like the world was unmuted, ears picking up the slick sounds as Kai fingered himself, the heavy breaths and moans of his name sparking Jay to move forwards, pressing a deep kiss against Kais lips. Kai in return desperately grasping at Jay with his free hand as he cried out.

Jays name muffled by said boys lips as Kais hips lost their steady rhythm, thrusting erratically as he shook. Pathetic whines as he worked himself into overstimulation,   
The mix of too much and not enough causing Kais eyes to roll up as his face moved from Jays lips into the crook of the blue ninjas neck, pathetically whining into the skin.

“Holy shit…” Jay whispered, smoothing his hands along Kais back as he felt Kai continued to fuck himself with soft moans. His entire body twitching with every thrust before he finally slowed with a pathetic groan.

The two now simply leaning against each other for awhile, heavy breaths and calming with gentle touches in the comfortable silence.

It was an unknown amount of time before Kai broke the silence.

“Hey Jay?”   
“Yeah?”   
“You kissed me.”   
“Yeah???”   
“After I ate you out.”   
“I…”

Suddenly Jay was on his feet, heavy footsteps heading towards the bathroom as Kai began to cackle, laughter only multiplying as he heard Jay brushing his teeth aggressively.


End file.
